Cooking Love
by darkmeows
Summary: Rukia has finally been allowed to go to Cooking school and lives in a dorm with her new roommates witch are guys how will she do in school and in her love life [ICHIRUKI] M to be safe
1. Encounter

**Hey people its best if you reread this chapter or any chapter that i might re-upload my friend Moon is kind enough to be my editer i bet you are all like yay about time so enjoy **

**I dont own bleach or the chars if i did Ichigo would have had Rukia already**

**Editer: MY BEST ONLINE FRIEND _Melodi Moon_**

**Partner: MY KITTY GIZMO**

* * *

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hi! I'm Kuchiki Rukia and I'm 18 years old. I just enrolled in culinary school since I love too cook. I was expecting the entrance exams to be difficult but all I had to do was show some of the basic cooking skills required and pass a test. It was much easier then I thought it was going to be!

Three weeks have gone by since I passed the entrance exams and it's finally time to move in!

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh wow, so this is the dorm building I'm staying in, it's huge!" Rukia thought to herself. She had already checked in and received her keys and room number. She was trying to carry a huge box full of her belongings but had to stop and look up at the large building with wonderment in her eyes. There were hordes of people going in and out through the doors trying to get all their stuff moved in.

"HEY WATCH IT KID," someone yelled knocking her down and sending her belonging flying to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry," Rukia said and then mumbled under her breath, "asshole."

"Ooh he's at it again. Pay no mind to that ass, he's always like that," said a tall guy standing over her.

"Oh I see," said Rukia while throwing stuff back into her box.

"Here let me help you," said the man as he bent down to help collect her things before they were trampled on.

"It's okay Mr. umm?"

"Kaien Kurosaki is my name, I'm a teacher here and you are?" Kaien said

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you," Rukia said while shaking his hand.

"Oh, what a coincident! You're rooming with my brother!" Kaien started laughing.

"Your brother? I'm paired with a girl named Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia said matter-of-fact.

"No, look closely at your sheet again," Kaien said while smirking.

Rukia looked over her dorm information and sure enough she found a tiny "m" next to Ichigo's name. "Oh, you're right, I really should pay more attention," Rukia said.

Just then she heard someone shout, "HEY NII-CHAN!"

Kaien looked over her shoulder and shouted back, "HEY ICHIGO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Ichigo jogged over to his brother and soon to be roommate.

"Kaien, you got a new girl friend," Ichigo said sarcastically while slapping him on the back.

"Idiot, you know I'm getting married in a few weeks," Kaien said with a scowl on his face.

"So who's this?" Ichigo looked the small girl up and down.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, your new roommate. It's nice to meet you Strawberry," Rukia put on her sweetest smile.

"DON'T FRIGGEN CALL ME STRAWBERRY DAMN IT!" yelled Ichigo. Everyone stopped what they were doing to glance over at him.

"Ichigo, you're so stupid sometimes. Do you want to get kicked out of school again?" Kaien said. He sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"Uh, no nii-chan." Ichigo frowned as he realized how aggravated his brother was.

"Ummm did you two forget I was here?" Rukia blurted out.

They both said, "Sorry, we kind of did."

Rukia's eyebrow twitched and she kicked them in the shins for forgetting her.

"That's your punishment for being rude," Rukia said as the boys were hopping around rubbing their shins.

"Ichigo, I've got to go back to the office alright? I'll see you two in class. Ichigo, be a gentleman and help her move in," Kaien said.

"Sure nii-chan," Ichigo replied quickly.

"Good. I'm going to call Dad, do you want me to say anything to him and the girls?" Kaien asked.

"Ya tell Yuzu to hurry up and graduate high school already and tell Karin to kick Dad's ass like she always does," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Will do, see ya Ichigo. Goodbye Rukia, it was nice to meet you," Kaien said while heading to his car.

"That guy never changes heh," Ichigo said under his breath. "So where is your stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia pointed to the box she had set down. There were Chappy stickers all over the side.

"So you like Chappy? I see, well I'll take it up to the room. You can just follow me or something," Ichigo said.

They walked through the doors and headed to the elevator. Rukia thought that maybe this guy would turn out to be a cool room mate.

When they arrived at their room it had three tags on it with the names: Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. "I wonder who Renji is?" Rukia thought out loud. "He's the third room mate I think," Ichigo replied. "I haven't met him yet."

Rukia opened the door for him and they walked in to see a red-head kicked back on the sofa sleeping. "That must be Renji," Ichigo said. Rukia looked around and saw a long, square room that was quite narrow. There was a small kitchen on the left side. Renji and the couch were on the other side and in between the kitchen and couch was a closed door. On the right side there was a small entertainment center with a television and dvd player. There was also a closed door before the entertainment center. Rukia glanced back at Renji sprawled across the couch.

"He has red hair and you have orange hair. Now that's funny," Rukia said while snickering.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you midget," Ichigo said as he walked all the way in and headed towards the door on the right.

"I'll let it pass this time because I called you strawberry alright?" Rukia said.

"Fine. . . hey, how old are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm 18 and you?" Rukia asked back.

"I'm 19. Well, this is your room" Ichigo said "Shall we?"

"Let's," Rukia replied. She walked in to see a small twin sized bed on one side of the room with what looked like a closet at the far end of the wall. On the other side was a flat brown desk, a four-drawer dresser, and a small, square window. There were several shelves attached to the wall above the desk. All-in-all it was quite small but at least she had it to herself. She glanced over at Itachi to see him set her box down on the bed.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the bar while it's still happy hour. You wanna come?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure why not," Rukia said while putting her shoes on. "I can always un-pack later."

"Should we wake up Renji and see if he wants to come?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah, let's just let him sleep." Rukia said. "I don't know him well enough yet to be waking him up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go then." Ichigo said.


	2. Strange drinks

Hey been revied agian so enjoy

Edditer : Melodi Moon

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Ichigo, where are we going?" asked Rukia.

"Hmm oh ya, we're going to the Woodlands. It's this great bar that has some really good food," replied Ichigo.

"Oh I see," said Rukia.

"Sadly, they don't have Sake so I won't be doing any shots but besides that, they do have some other pretty good drinks. Oh, you have your student id with you right?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I have my ID, I've got my cell phone too, why do you ask?" said Rukia.

"Well let's see, they might not let you in if you don't have your ID and since you've got your cell phone, why don't you give me your number in case we get separated" said Ichigo."

They stopped walking for a moment and pulled out their phones. They used their bluetooth function to quickly exchange phone numbers.

"Well let's get going again shall we? We're almost there," Ichigo said while starting to walk again.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Rukia yelled while catching up to him.

Five minutes later they walked into the Woodlands Bar.

"Hey Ichigo, it's been awhile!" shouted the bartender while waving a rag in the air.

"Sup Hisagi, give me the usual," Ichigo said while taking a seat at the bar.

"Who's the young lady?" Hisagi said while looking at Rukia and smirking.

"Oh, she's Kuchiki Rukia, she's one of my new room mates," Ichigo said while pointing a thumb at Rukia who had taken a seat next to him.

"Nice to meet you umm, Hisagi-kun." Rukia gave him her greeting smile.

"Here's your drink Ichigo," Hisagi said handing him a tall glass.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. He noticed Rukia staring at him with a strange look.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just wondering what you were drinking," Rukia said while pointing at the dark drink.

"Oh this, umm Hisagi, can you explain it for me?" Ichigo said while taking a big gulp of it.

"Heh sure, why not. Let's see, it's mostly Dr Pepper, Blue berry juice, and rum. Sometimes I throw in some Kaluha if Itachi wants it especially strong," Hisagi told Rukia while making another drink.

"That sound's disgusting," Rukia said.

"Heh most people think that. Here, why don't you try it and find out for yourself?" Ichigo passed his drink over to Rukia.

"Fine, just one sip though." Rukia took the drink from Ichigo and sipped at the straw. Her nose scrunched up and she made an awful look. "No thanks Ichigo, I think I'll stick to something more basic." Five minutes later she was still trying to decide whether she wanted a Margarita or a Mai-tai when her eyes suddenly rolled up and she slumped over the bar passed out.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. Hisagi, how many shots did you put in there? I didn't think it was THAT strong," Ichigo asked while looking over at him.

"I only stuck about four or five shots in there," Hisagi replied while laughing. "It's gotta be something else."

Ichigo looked over at the passed-out Rukia.

"Grrr, I guess I'd better get her home." Ichigo threw some money on the counter and started to gather Rukia up in his arms. Hisagi tossed back his money though.

"It's on the house this time," Hisagi said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. He stuffed his money back in his pocket and picked-up Rukia. "See ya next time Hisagi!" He kicked open the door and headed back towards the dorms.

* * *

On a street to the dorms

"_God, she can't be that much of a light-weight,"_ Ichigo starting thinking to himself. _"She only had one sip."_

"Hmm huh where am I?" Rukia said while slowly waking up.

"Oh, you're awake," Ichigo said while stopping to let her stand a little.

"Oi, when I fall sleep?" Rukia questioned Ichigo. She was leaning on him trying to catch her balance.

"About five minutes after you had a sip of my drink. What happened?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"I don't know, the alcohol must have reacted with the medicine I took this morning. That's the only thing I can think of. I'll have to check the bottle when we get back. How far are we from the dorms?" Rukia asked. She was starting to feel more clear headed and stood up straighter taking her hand off Ichigo's shoulder.

"About 15 minutes," Ichigo said while looking the small girl over.

"Let's go then," Rukia took a few wobbly steps forward and stumbled when the strap of her flip-flop broke.

"Awe damn it, these were my favorite!" Rukia yelled while leaning against the wall.

"Well, it looks like your riding on my back again," Ichigo said. He knelt down to let Rukia climb on.

"_She's so soft,"_ he thought to himself.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked as he stopped.

"Oh nothing." Ichigo threw a smile at her over his shoulder and started walking again.

"That's the first real smile I've seen from you," Rukia said while feigning shock.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Ichigo said coldly. They argued all the way to the dorms and up to their rooms.

"Well, after hauling you all the way back I'm tired. I gonna head to bed now," said Ichigo with a huge yawn on his face.

"I'm pretty tired too. My head's still a little fuzzy also so I'd better try and get some sleep too. Good night Ichigo, thanks for _hauling_ me back," Rukia snapped at him.

"Sure, good night," Ichigo mumbled softly.

Rukia walked into her room and looked at her medicine bottle. Sure enough, there was a warning on the back that said consuming alcohol may cause temporary severe drowsiness. _"Well, that's the last time I take this allergy medicine."_ She thought to herself while climbing into bed.


	3. First school day

This was revised

Edited by Melodi Moon

enjoy

* * *

BING DING DONG

"Attention all students, classes will begin in one hour."

Ichigo's and Rukia's faces  ".."

"Ugh, it's too early. Why is it so loud in here?" Rukia asked while throwing the covers back. She walked into the living room and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Ahm, look at the pineapple head," Ichigo pointed towards the stereo before walking back into his room and flopping back into bed. Rukia went back into her room and did the same.

In the living room Renji was just beginning to wake up. "Hmm," Renji mumbled as he looked around from his spot on the couch. "Wow, how much did I drink yesterday, it's morning already" Renji said. He still had not noticed the muttering coming from the angry people that the two bedrooms.

There was a brief knock on the door before Ichigo's brother strolled in.

"Ah you must be Renji, the third room mate." Kaien waved hello to Renji and headed over to Ichigo's room. Kaien grinned when he saw Ichigo still lying in bed with his eyes closed. He pulled out a syringe and quickly stuck it in Ichigo's neck, releasing the medicine.

"GAAAAH DAMN YOU KAIEN!" Ichigo bolted upright and wrapped his hand around his neck. "Why the hell did you do that Nii-chan?" Ichigo questioned Kaien. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at his brother.

"Karin told me you were probably going to happy hour at the Woodlands so I thought I'd give you something to wake you up and get rid of any hang-over you might have," Kaien replied with a smirk on his face.

Renji, meanwhile, was watching the two strange people argue when he saw Rukia running towards swinging a wooden bat.

(SFX BONG, BONG)

"Ouch that hurt," Kaien said.

"Rukia, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled at the sleepy Rukia.

"You're too loud, both of you! And for god sake you're probably scaring our roommate, stupid ass Strawberry and Blackberry," Rukia said while motioning over towards Renji.

"Blackberry? Uh, Rukia, my name doesn't mean Blackberry," Kaien said to Rukia.

"Look, just shut up both of you. I'm tired and I need to get ready for school," Rukia snapped back at them. They only had 40 minutes until their classes started.

"Uh, excuse me, but you three are being kind of loud." Renji was standing next to the front door that Kaien had left opened and there were various other students giving them death glares. "I suggest y'all quite down now or the people out there might just kill you guys," Renji said as he rubbed his eyes and shut the door. He grabbed a red towel that said in big black letters, "Renji's don't touch".

"He's right. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something, which was the whole point of coming here." Kaien smiled when he said that. "I just remembered this today, you three are going to be working together as a group in your classes, so have fun and I'M OUT OF HERE," Kaien said while laughing. He yelled the last part and ran out the door.

"Ichigo, you have one strange-ass brother," Rukia said to Ichigo. She was still in a foul mood.

"He's done worse to me but he did seem to be getting extra joy out of it this time." Ichigo said. _"I wonder why,"_ he thought to himself. He looked at the clock and noticed they only had 30 minutes left until class started. "Shit, I need to shower." Ichigo brushed past Renji and Rukia and headed out the door towards the men's showers which just happened to be next to the women's showers. (Disturbing I think not XD)

"What a strange guy," Renji said out loud to himself and noticed Rukia standing next to him. "Oh ya, I'm Renji, nice to meet you," Renji said in a strange accent. He stretched his arms out to his side and started yawning.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, it's nice to meet you too," Rukia said with a smile.

"Kuchiki, as in the noble's house Kuchiki?" Renji asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, why?" Rukia thought it was odd that he was so shocked; she had never gotten that reaction from anyone else so far. "Are you surprised because I'm from a noble family known for their cooking?" Rukia was worried for a moment that Renji would start treating her differently like everyone did at her past schools. That's why she had wanted to go to this school so badly, because she thought no one would no who she was.

"Oh I was just surprised that you were a Kuchiki that's all. Do you mind if I treat you like I'd treat anyone else or would you prefer I bow down at your feet" Renji asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I would love it if you treated me normally and kept quiet about who I am. We do need to get ready though or we'll be late." Rukia walked out of the room and headed towards the showers with a black towel saying, "We fear what we cant see" in white writing.

"So she is a Kuchiki, I hope we can get along," Renji said quietly.

* * *

Outside the Showers

"Crap, I've got to hurry," Ichigo said to himself. He ran out of the shower with his towel on and collided with Rukia. They both went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Uh oh, um sorry Rukia." Ichigo quickly stood up reached out his hand to help Rukia. As soon as she was up and standing again he darted back to the room.

"uhhh, he's handsome," Rukia thought to herself and bit her lip knowing she should not think like that. She just started school and didn't want anything to interfere with her studies or her brother would be pissed at her.

Renji walked by just then and hit her up-side the head while heading towards the male showers. "You might want to close your mouth and hurry; we don't have all day you know."

Rukia took a quick shower and threw on the cloths she had brought with her.

"Attention all students, classes will start in 10 minutes."

Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia hurried out the door towards class.

"It looks like we have two instructors for this class," Rukia said as they entered the classroom.

"We do?" Ichigo asked. "That doesn't happen too often. I wonder if they have something planned for us?"

"We'll just have to want and see Ichigo," Rukia said. She honestly didn't know either.

Two people instructors came into the room; a small man with white hair and a taller, big-boobed woman.

"Welcome to class," the small one said.

Everyone assumed that the woman was the instructor and the little man her assistant. Their jaws almost hit the floor when the little man said, "I'm your teacher Hitsugaya Toushirou and this is my assistant Matsumoto Rangiku," He pointed towards the woman.

The entire class blank looks on their faces and thought, "no way, this is a joke right he can't be our teacher he's . . . too small."

"I'll warn you all, do not try to jump on Matsumoto, she is quite capable of beating the shit out of all of you," Toushirou said while trying to look as though he really meant it.

"As all of you should know, you'll be working with your roommates for all of your class projects. I'm not going to give any work today except to introduce yourself to the class. Do you all understand?" Toushirou stared at the class until they all nodded.

"Okay, we'll start with the first group, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia, please come up here," Toushirou yelled across the room.

The three of them got up and walked over to the front of the class. Instructor Toushirou motioned them over to him so he could verify the information he had on them before they began their introductions. "You three were the ones that received top scores on the baking part of the test am I correct?" The three of them nodded.

"Good, let's start with you Ichigo, your brother works with the drink department of the school correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Okay good, now Rukia, you're part of the noble cooking family correct?" She nodded. "And you, Renji, all the records I have about you say you were a dumb-ass punk with cooking skills. I also show that you received a letter to get here am I right?" Renji nodded nervously.

"Alright, now that I've made sure all my information on your three is correct, Mastsumoto, I want you to introduce them to the class please."

The day was pretty boring after that because they didn't get to cook at all. They did get to learn what their classes would be like and got to know each other better though.

"So Renji," Ichigo asked, "you know a girl named Orihime right?"

"Uh ya, she's my girlfriend and the main reason I'm going to this school. How do you know her Ichigo?" Renji asked with his eyebrow lifted.

"She's just an old friend. She was complaining about her boyfriend the other day, something about wanting him to get off his sorry-ass and propose to her," Ichigo said while grinning.

"Did she really say that?" Renji asked.

"Ya she did, about a week ago," Ichigo said. "Hey, it's getting late and I'm pretty tried so I'm going to go retire early tonight. Later," Ichigo said while yawning and heading back towards the dorms. "Try not to be loud when you come in later."

"Sure, lazy bum," Renji smirked.

* * *

In the room

Ichigo walked in expecting Rukia to already be in bed sleeping. She had been questioned by a lot of people and had looked exhausted when they split up that evening. He poked his head in her room and instead of seeing a sleeping Rukia, he saw her undressing.

Rukia's face flushed bright red and she started throwing everything within arm's reach at him. She grabbed the bat was lying propped up against her bed and nailed Ichigo on the head after throwing it a little too hard.

(SFX THUD)

Ichigo's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Aw crap, I did it again." Rukia looked down at Ichigo and thought, "He is quite handsome." She dragged his body over to his bed and tried to get him in it. "I just hope he doesn't remember this tomorrow."

* * *

IM SO EVIL HAHAHA RUKIA RAPE HIM WONT YOU 


	4. memories of past pain

okay people i know i am so late but ive had school and guys touching me on the back and to let you know im no homofobic nor gay or bi okay just to let you know alright so enjoy cooking love chapter 4

cooking memories of past pain

* * *

Ichigo's Dream

"HAHA that's what you get for not making our lunch" Grimmjow laughed evilly

"Grimmjow was it needed to beat him like shit so he could never use his hands again?" asked Yammi

"Oh course we told him that" Grimmjow made an angry face and kicked the already beaten up Freshmen in the chest, "Che no fun well at lest it was fun to beat him like hell lets go Yammi" Grimmjow started to walk off with Yammi

"Assholes, my hands hurt I cant move them they feel numb" Ichigo was barely awake to tell if he was hurt so bad that he could never cook again or work with medicine

* * *

Dorm rooms

"DAMN IT" Ichigo rolled out of the bed making him fall about 6 feet from the air making him crash on the floor

Attention All Students we are having out equipment check so you have the day off please remember to check out of the school if you want to leave, Thank you and have a nice day

"This school really is not the best for me to learn how to cook again from all these breaks, ouch why does my head hurt so much did I go drinking after all?" Ichigo was wondering about the pain besides falling off the bed

"Good morning dumbass" Renji said while half asleep not noticing someone was awake

"Dumbass eh" Ichigo grabbed a memory pillow and swung it at Renji's head making him fall off his bed

"What was that for you idiot!" Renji yelled for the rube awakening of being hit out of his bed

"That's what you get for calling me an dumbass you pineapple head" Ichigo replied and grabbed his towel and headed for the showers then he remembered something, "Hey Renji did I go to the bar with you last night?" Ichigo asked then he know if he fell on the ground or something

"Nope you said something you wanted to get back early and I don't blame you for having a brother that will give you a shot when you are sleeping" Renji replied then went back to his bed and saw what time it was, "Shit its late" Renji was about to rush out the door until Ichigo said something

"We have no classes today something about them having their equipment checked at so you can sleep and tell Rukia that, and ill be gone for most of the day alright well see you later" Ichigo left the room with a pair of clothes and his towel

"What a strange guy" Renji said and notice Rukia was saying something in her sleep and he got closer to listen

"Will you stop that it tickles" Rukia said in her sleep talk which made Renji want to wake her up from that dream of who knows what Rukia was having

"Will you wake up you are snoring" Renji did not want to wake her up from sleep talking and she got up and Renji saw two halfs of a bat on her bed, "Did someone try to brake in her last night?" Renji was just kidding but Rukia said somewhat which made him back away, "Damn she must be strong to scare away a thief and brake a bat in half eh heh", Renji now knows not to piss her off

* * *

Ichigo's family clinic

"Karin please come back I promise I wont play with the medical tools again" said Issin with a big grin on his face

"LIKE HELL YOU WONT" Karin picked up a chair and hit her dad making him fly just in time the door opened to make him fly out of it

"Yo Karin I see he is still a pain" Ichigo walked in the house taking his shoes off at the entrance

"Hey Ichi-nii, yes that old man was doing something with the tool again and I really don't want to know what" Karin said as she tilted her head to the side and lifted both of her hands and did a big sigh, "So Ichi-nii why are you here for the medicine and bandages like usual" Karin was dead on knowing why her older brother would come home

"Ya I need some I ran out two days ago just did not have time to get some" Ichigo went in the kitchen to get something to drink, "say where is Yuzu I was hoping she would be hope" Ichigo wonder where Karin's twin was

"She is at a friend's house so she wont be home today sorta sucks because I have to deal with" Karin was stopped with someones yelling

"Ichigooooo" yelled Issin doing a flying kick in the air but missed Ichigo and got hit with a baseball

"Stupid old man why do you always attack me when I get home" Ichigo said at the body that was one the ground

"Well you are never home and I was lonely because Karin never wants to play" Issin said he used both pointing finger and pushed them together

"I wonder why" Ichigo was going to say more but came in was Karin with what Ichigo wanted, "Thanks ill pay you back later" Ichigo left the house after punching his dad in the head making him fly

"I hope Ichi-nii will be okay how many years has it been since he was attacked" arin wondered and stopped thinking when an old man was flying at her

* * *

Dorms outside

"Feels so good out today" Rukia said as she was going towards the Ice Cream Bar they had for students, "One strawberry please" Rukia grabbed the ice cream and paid the price for it, "I hope Ichigo does not remember what happened last night" Rukia said under her breath not knowing who was near

"Oh what happen to my little brother" Kaien came from nowhere with normal clothes on

"Its nothing" Rukia was trying to hide the fact that she hit him pretty hard last night

"Oh I see well as long you did not hit my brother's hands now that would have been bad" Kaien said really softly where most people could not hear him

"What do you mean at long not his hands" Rukia wonder what he had meant about that

"Its nothing" Kaien wished he never said anything and Rukia kept nagging him until Ichigo was back at the school making Rukia losing her interest of what Kaien said and went to Ichigo

"Ichigo I have a question for you" Rukia bluntly said then noticing he had a medical bad with him

"What is it" Ichigo was going to answer anyways like he always does

"Kaien said something about your hands but he never told me what it was about" Rukia was waiting for an answer and finally got one

"Its nothing that concerns you" Ichigo face went into a frown and started to walk where his brother was, "What did you say to her Kaien?" Ichigo asked his brother

"I said nothing that really concerned her but she heard me say something under my breath" Kaien crossed his arms hoping he did not say to much, "Don't worry I did not tell her about what happened a few years ago" Kaien said then started to walk off

Ichigo looked at the girl that was standing by herself looking like she was thinking about something and he walked over to her, "Hey sorry about that I had to give something to my brother fast" Ichigo said as if he was trying to make forget what she was thinking

"Oh I see hey Ichigo sorry about hitting you in the head last night with that bat" Rukia said and she looked away from remembering last night

"Bat? What are you talking about" Ichigo really had no idea she was talking about then it hit him that must be why he had that pain all day

"Oh its nothing " Rukia smiled at him and started to walk and saw a funnel cake stand and rushed towards it

"Jeez that girl must like sweet things heh, but these hands cant last forever until I get treatment on them" Ichigo looked at his shaking hands and Rukia already came back with her food

"Ichigo why you looking at your hands?" Rukia saw something was not right and his hands had bandages marks all around them, "Did something happen to you", Rukia did not even realized it but she made him somewhat angry

"Leave me alone" Ichigo started to walk away from Rukia because he does not like talking about his hands and what happened to him

"Ichigo" Rukia said to herself and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, "Oh hi Nii-sama I was wondering if you could do some research for me on someone", Rukia said knowing her brother would do it anyhow," His name is Ichigo Kurosaki I want any records you have of him than you Nii-sama bye" Rukia hung up her cell phone and put it in her pocket, "Ichigo what are you hiding?" Rukia thought to herself


End file.
